buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon (character)
This article is about the character. For the card, see ''Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon.'' Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon, is a character in the anime/manga of Future Card Buddyfight, and the former buddy monster of Tasuku Ryuenji. He is voiced by Paul Cowling in the English dub. Personality Demios is very confident about his fighting skill, and can be somewhat arrogant. Being the leader of the Purgatory Knights, he is strongly respected by the rest of the Archetype as they all feel honored to be sacrificed by him. Before destroying his own allies, he tends to show some respect for them and reminds them that their deaths are for the sake of victory. In battle he is extremely agile and skilled with his sword, being able to repeatedly slash his attack targets in a matter of seconds. He has shown some condecendency towards Dragon World monsters. Appearance Demios is a bipedal dragon with mostly gray colored scales, long sharp wings, yellow reptilian eyes, and long dark grey horns. He wears a dark brown knight armor and helmet with several blue orbs decorating it. His boots are always on fire, and he has a long sword he uses in battle. Anime Biography In Episode 53, Demios Sword Dragon appeared as Purgatory Knight's Buddy monster during his match with Noboru Kodo in the semi-finals. When he activated his ability to stand, he told Purgatory Knights, Iron Gerd Dragon prepared to be sacrificed for victory's sake, which Iron Gerd took with pride. After the fight Tasuku called him in the middle of an argument with his former Buddy Jack. Demios was ready to attack but was interrupted by Kiri's Great Spell, Ragnarok. During the final battle of the Gaen Cup he was reminded of his old days at Dragon World when battling Drum's Super Armordragon form and revealed that he used to be a Super Armordragon as well. He enjoyed destroying Drum in battle twice, telling him to learn his place. Demios had to sacrifice himself so Tasuku could use Purgatory Flame that Resides Within the Body. He was later recalled to the fight when Jackknife Dragon was on the field. Demios immediately noticed Tasuku was desperate to destroy Jack. His first attack failed due to Dragon Barrier, but with his ability he tries to attack Jack again, telling him that Tasuku abandoned him because he lacks the guts to do whatever it takes to win. To his surprise, Jack manages to overpower him with Dragoenergy, and before being defeated he insulted Jack again. Gallery Demios vs El Quixote.png|Demios about to kick El Quixote before sacrificing himself. Demios and Jack.png|Tasuku's 2 buddies, Jack and Demios. Demios beats Drum.png|Cruelly destroying Drum while enjoying it. Demios vs Jack.png|Demios vs Jack Tasuku_with_Purgatory_Knights_Leader,_Demios_Sword_Dragon.PNG|Demios with his buddy, Tasuku Darkness Dragon World Monsters.png|Demios Watching World Buddy Masters Tasuku & OrcusSD.png|Orcus Sword SD & Tasuku Orcus SwordSD.png Purgatory Knights Liberator, Orcus Sword Dragon (Anime-NC).png|as Purgatory Knights Liberator, Orcus Sword Dragon Purgatory Knights Liberator, Orcus Sword Dragon (Anime-NC-2).png Purgatory Knights Reborn.png|Orcus Sword & his Reborn Purgatory Knights Tasuku & Orcus Sword Dragon (Close).png Purgatory Knights Liberator, Orcus Sword Dragon (Anime-NC-4).png Purgatory Knights Liberator, Orcus Sword Dragon (Anime-NC-3).png Tasuku & Orcus Sword Dragon.png Orcus Sword Dragon cute close-up.jpg Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Buddy Character Category:Villains Category:Former Villains